


Older Brothers Lucky Day

by shelby98



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Rape, Rescue, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby98/pseuds/shelby98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki runs into the last person he wants to see and gets kidnapped... again. Will Misaki be ok by the time Usagi finds him or will Something happen before he can get to him? *I do not own Junjo Romantica*</p>
<p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!

Misaki thought it was going to be a nice day. The sun was out with few clouds and it was warm out, so he want to his 8 AM class in a T-shirt and shorts. With the weather the way it was, he never would've thought that by the time he got out of class at 9:30 that it would be pouring rain.

 

_'Darn this rain. Just my luck. And it was such a nice morning too,'_ Misaki thought as he took shelter under building canopy. Little did Misaki know that Haruhiko, Usagi's older brother, had spotted him and was heading right for him. Just as Misaki was about to make a dash for the coffee shop across the street, a hand clamping down on his shoulder making him jump.

 

"What are you doing in this weather dressed like that?" Misaki turned around quickly to see Haruhiko looking at him up and down.

 

"I-I had class at 8 and it was so nice I didn't think it would rain, and I didn't look at the forecast." Misaki said in a rush and then thought, _'Wait, why am I explaining myself to him? I shouldn't even be talking to him after what happened last time, which resulted in me spraining my ankle scaling down from a second story window!'_

 

"Idiot." Misaki blushed and looked down. What should he do?! Usagi doesn't like his brother and neither did he, for that fact, but he still didn't want to be rude and just run off. He didn't he much of a choice though.

 

"Well, I should be getting back. Have a nice day."

 

"Hold on." Misaki was just about to run off when Haruhiko grabbed him under his arm. "Let me give you a ride back." Before Misaki could say anything, Haruhiko pulled him under his umbrella and dragged him to his car.

 

"Wait, Usami-san! Really, it's fine, i can get back on my own!"

 

"Nonsense, you'll catch a cold if you go home dressed like that." Haruhiko threw Misaki in the back and got into the drivers seat. Misaki didn't have much of a choice. IF there's one thing he's learned, is to give up while he was ahead, especially if it involves a Usami. He may have to ride with Haruhiko, but at least he had a ride home and he'd be dry. Misaki learned earlier that apparently wet clothes is a turn on. He knows this because he fell into the park fountain once and when he got home Usagi saw him and pounced before Misaki had a chance. He had a cold for 3 days after that.

 

Misaki just sat there, not knowing what else to do. A heavy silence fell in the car and Misaki started to fidget and looked out the window to see that they had just passed his street.

 

_'Not good,'_ "Uh Usami-san? We just passed my street."

 

"I know." Haruhiko looked in the rear view mirror.

 

_'Definitely, not GOOD!'_ "Then, uh, wh-where are we going?"

 

"Home." Misaki's eyes grew wide.

 

_'Home? What does he mean home? Unless . . . NO WAY! He's kidnapping me?!_

 

"Wait, what? Why are you taking me? Let me out!"

 

"No, now sit back." Misaki was in between the seats and sat back obediently.

 

_'The second he unlocks the door, I'll make a run for it. Guy can't be that fast right?'_

 

It didn't take long until Haruhiko pulled into the front gate. Even though Misaki was in a dire situation, he couldn't help being Jim awe of the grand estate. When Haruhiko stopped the car, Misaki snapped out of his daze and got ready to bolt. Haruhiko unlocked his door and then headed around to Misaki's door. He unlocked the door and Misaki got out as fast as he could, he just wasn't fast enough. Haruhiko had been anticipating Misaki and grabbed him around the waist, heaving him over his shoulder.

 

"Put me down! Let me go! Usami-san!"

Haruhiko just ignored him and carried him to the house. Haruhiko walked right in and headed for the stairs.

 

"Wait a second! Won't your staff think this is weird?!"

 

"No one is here. They all have the day off."

 

"And why's that?" Misaki struggled as they got to the second floor, but Haruhiko wouldn't let go.

 

"One of the maids is getting married and they all went out to celebrate." Misaki was taken aback for a moment.

 

"Are you serious?"

 

"We may be strict, but we are sentimental."

 

"Oh, right," Misaki started to struggle again as they drew close to the room that Haruhiko had set up after the first time they met.

 

"What about your father?! What would he think?"

 

"Father is on a business trip and he's not going to know." Haruhiko opened the door to Misaki's "room" and closed the door. Misaki, still trying to struggle, was thrown onto the bed and Haruhiko straddled him.

 

"What are you doing? Get off!" Haruhiko put hand in his pocket and pulled out a set of hand cuffs and dangled them in front of his face. "What are those for?" Misaki was staring wide eyed at them as Haruhiko grabbed his right wrist and cuffed him to the bed post.

 

"Insurance. We don't want you hurting yourself by jumping out a window again."

 

"And who's fault was that? You were the o e who locked me in a storage!"

 

"Yes, but I never told you to climb out the window. You did that all on your own."

 

"Whatever! Your brother will kill you when he finds out!"

 

"I'll deal with him. You just stay put. I have things I need to do. I'll be up with lunch later." Haruhiko got off Misaki and headed out of the room.

 

"Wait, Usami-san! Let me go! Why are you doing this?"

 

"The answer is simple, because I want to." Misaki just stared at Haruhiko. How many time had he heard that from Usagi? _'Wow, they're more alike than they think.'_

 

"I'll be back later. Don't struggle too much or the cuffs will dig into your skin. I don't know how to treat a wound and with no one here, it may get infected. Behave." And with that Haruhiko left with Misaki just staring at the door not knowing what else to do.

 

_'How am I going to get out of here? There's no one here to help, I'm cuffed to the bed, and Usagi-san's going to be at the editors office until late. What should I do?'_ Misaki sat there and thought of what to do.

 

_'Wait! I have my phone! Good thing Usami-san didn't think of that!'_ Misaki pulled out his phone form his bag next to the bed and dropped his head. _'Why is it that every time I come here my phone is always dead?!'_ Misaki threw his phone back into his bag with a huff.

 

_'This is just like last time! That's it! From now on, every time I forget to charge my phone, I'm going to keep an eye out for Usami-san . . . I'm so doomed!'_

 

* * *

 

 

Usagi couldn't help but feel bad for Misaki because he had seen what he'd left in and was probably soaked by the time he got home. It was a shame, too, because Usagi remembers hoe Misaki looked when he came home after falling in the park fountain. His clothes to him and he could clearly see Misaki's pert nipples from under his shirt because of the cold water and it was still a little chilly out.

 

After hours of corrections and negotiations with his editor and the sales department, Usagi finally got to go home to see Misaki. Usagi checked his phone to see if Misaki texted him. When he saw that there were no messages he assumed that Misaki had gotten home, taken a bath, eaten, done his homework, and went to bed. Usami couldn't blame him though. Anyone would've felt drained with this kind of weather.

 

Usagi finally gets home and goes up to his and Misaki's penthouse. He walked in but immediately knows something's up. There were no dishes in the drying rack, but Misaki always had a snack when he got home. He usually did his homework in the living room, too, but his bag was nowhere in sight.

 

Usagi headed upstairs, but finds that Misaki isn't in bed. Usagi goes back downstairs to see if Misaki left a note saying where he was going, but still found nothing. Usagi was starting to get worried and ended up calling Misaki's sempai.

_"Hello?"_

 

"It's Usami Akihiko. Have you seen Misaki?"

 

_"Oh, hi Usami-sensei. Mmm, no I haven't seen since class. Sorry, are you looking for him?"_

 

"Yes, I am. You didn't see him leave with anyone?"

 

_"Sorry, no. I had to leave early because I had a doctors appointment. I was actually hoping that Misaki would e-mail me the notes I missed."_

"Right, well, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

 

_"It's fine, I'll have him call you if I see him and if you find him first, tell him I need the notes."_

 

"Will do. Have a nice day."

 

_"You too, Usami-sensei"_

 

Usagi hated having to talk to him, but if anyone knew where Misaki was, it was usually him, if he didn't know himself. Usagi didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about Misaki's disappearance.


	2. Chapter 2

The tray of food smelled amazing, but Misaki refused to eat while Haruhiko just sat there expectantly.

 

"Why won't you eat?"

 

"Because someone kidnapped and only god knows what is in that." Misaki pointed toward the food sitting to the side.

 

"I wouldn't go that far." Misaki looked at Haruhiko like he was crazy.

 

"You're kidding right? Wouldn't go that FAR?! You kidnapped me, again, and handcuffed me to the bed post! Haven't you already gone 'that far' if not farther?!"

 

"Well, it could be worse."

 

"I know it could! Why do you think I'm not eating?" Misaki yelled and turned away from Haruhiko and crossed his arms.

 

"That's not what I meant." Haruhiko stood up unnoticed to Misaki.

 

"Then what could you possibly mean?" Misaki spat sarcastically.

 

"This." turned at the last second to Haruhiko pouncing on him and pinning him to the bed.

 

"What are you doing!? Usami-san! Let go of me!" Misaki struggled, but his attempts were useless. Before Misaki could yell any more, Haruhiko crashed his lips to Misaki's. Forcing his lips open, Haruhiko plunged his tongue into Misaki's mouth and explored the hot cavern. Misaki just about passed out from lack of oxygen when Haruhiko pulled away, leaving Misaki gasping underneath him. Haruhiko then began attacking Misaki's neck, nipping and sucking, leaving deep, bruising marks.

 

"Hah... Usami-san, stop it!" Misaki tried throwing him off only to be restricted by Haruhiko pinning him to the bed. Haruhiko brought his hand down to Misaki's waist and began to lift his shirt. Haruhiko's hands were cold as they went up Misaki's side causing him to shiver as he played with Misaki's nipples.

 

"I said stop... get off!" Misaki wriggled and squirmed, trying to throw Haruhiko off only to be held down. Haruhiko leaned up and started to lick and nip at Misaki's ear.

 

"I think it's time to see what my brother likes about you so much." Haruhiko went down Misaki's chest and stomach, flicking his tongue into hi navel, causing Misaki to gasp. Haruhiko brought one of his hands down and cupped Misaki through his clothes and started to foddle him.

 

"Usami-san... ah, please sto-p it!" Misaki was on the verge of tears at the thought of anyone other than Usagi taking him, especially his own brother, Haruhiko has noticed the tears but continued with his ministrations.

 

"Really, Usami-san!... Ah... Stop IT!" Haruhiko had thought that Misaki would be reluctant and pulled a metal bar with leather straps and buckle on each end from the nightstand. Haruhiko grabbed Misaki by the chin and tried to force his mouth open. Misaki shut his mouth tight and thrashed his head from side to side. Haruhiko saw that Misaki wasn't going to make this easy and let go of his chin. He brought his hand down and roughly rubbed Misaki. At his gasp to the harsh sudden friction, Haruhiko shoved the metal bar between his teeth and strapped it in place. Misaki's tears broke free ad ran down his cheeks. Haruhiko sat back for a moment, taking in the sight before him.

 

Misaki's arms were above his head with his shirt pulled up to his chest. He had his eyes shut tight with tear tracks down his cheeks and his jaw clenched around the bit, hiccupping and crying around it. Haruhiko felt a stab of guilt for a split second but he quickly got over it. He'd been waiting too long to take Misaki for himself and now that he'd finally gotten him, he wasn't about to pass up this opportunity. He leaned down again, taking Misaki's nipple in one hand and sucking on the other. Misaki was gasping around the bar at the attention his chest was given.

 

Haruhiko switched and brought both hands down to Misaki's waist, undoing his belt and zipper. At the sound of his zipper, Misaki's attention went from his chest to what Haruhiko was doing with his hands and he started to panic, thrashing around trying to get Haruhiko to stop. Haruhiko held down his waist with ne arm and started to pull down Misaki's shorts and underwear with the other. Getting them down to his knees, Haruhiko let go of his waist and pulled them completely off. Haruhiko came back up after throwing them off the bed and started to stroke Misaki's member. Misaki jerked and tried to move away from Haruhiko but was held down again.

 

After a minute, Misaki came with a muffled yelp an went limp, gasping beneath Haruhiko. Haruhiko brought his hand covered with Misaki's cum down to his puckered entrance, rubbing around in a circle before plunging a finger inside. Misaki came back to his senses at the feeling of something entering him and arched his back. Haruhiko continued to thrust his finger a few ties before adding second.

 

"You're so soft inside, Misaki." Haruhiko added third finger and started to move them around looking for that one spot. He knew he'd found it when Misaki suddenly arched his back a clenched around his fingers. Haruhiko stated to rub against his prostate, making Misaki moan and whimper in pleasure. He pulled out his fingers and rolled Misaki over and undid his belt and zipper. Misaki started to seriously panic at the sounds behind him. Haruhiko looked down at Misaki to see him shaking uncontrollably and leaned down to his ear.

 

"Relax, I'll be gentle." Haruhiko licked the back of his neck as he brought up Misaki's an lined himself up at his entrance. He nudged and slipped in a little before plunging in as far as he could while Misaki yelped at the sudden feeling of penetration. Haruhiko stilled for moment, letting Misaki adjust to him before he started to pound mercilessly into him. Misaki couldn't believe that this was happening to him as he started crying harder.

 

"You're tight, Misaki." Haruhiko brought his hand around and started to stroke his length to the rhythm of his thrusts. Misaki couldn't hold on any longer as he suddenly tightened around Haruhiko as he came. Haruhiko thrust a few more time before he came as well. He collapsed in top of Misaki as they both tried to catch their breath. Haruhiko pulled out of Misaki and straightened himself out. When he looked back, Misaki was passed out with tears in the corners of his eyes and tear tracks down his face. Haruhiko went to the bathroom, coming back with a wet towel and began to clean up Misaki. He removed the metal bit from his mouth and tucked him in before taking the tray of cold food and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

No calls, texts or e-mails. Misaki was supposed to be home six hours ago. Usagi couldn't take it anymore and went out looking for him. He had to have circled all of Misaki's favorite spots twenty times and was about to give up when he saw someone familiar on the sidewalk. Usagi pulled over and watched as his brother went into the building across the street. More than likely heading to a meeting.

_'Of course. Why didn't I think of this before?!'_ Seeing his brother and based on past... incidents, Usagi made the connection and assumption that Haruhiko had once gain kidnapped Misaki. Usagi pulled out of his parking spot and turned for the direction of his old home. He couldn't help but worry even more for Misaki. He was usually an idiot and would more than likely trust his brother to an extent, but still even that was too much. His brother is ruthless and was known for getting what he wants one way other another and he wasn't above using force. That's what scared Usagi the most because he knew that Haruhiko wanted Misaki, in more ways than one. By which he would do anything o get him, including kidnapping because he's done it before and it wouldn't surprise him now if he did it again. It's the other reasons his brother wants Misaki that got him really worried because he knew that Haruhiko wanted him in a romantic way and wouldn't hesitate to do something against Misaki's will. All Usagi could do now was pray he wasn't too late.

 

The entire estate was silent when Usagi finally arrive in front of the main doors. Mot a good sign. That means no one was there, including the servants. But why would the servants be out too? That's when Usagi remembered that he'd gotten some kind of card in the mail the other day about one of the maids getting married. That explains the unnatural silence, everyone was out celebrating. Haruhiko must've been in town because he had a meeting or he had nothing better to do. And if he wasn't there, than Misaki couldn't possibly be there, right?

 

But of course Usagi couldn't trust his brother, so he thought better of it and picked the lock to the door. Usagi decided to start where Haruhiko had held Misaki the last time he had been there, the second floor storage room. Heading upstairs, he went straight to the storage room to find no sign of Misaki.

 

 _'Looks like I'll just have to tear this place apart from top to bottom until I know for sure he's not here.'_ Usagi started to go down the hall when he remembered that Misaki had said something about Haruhiko already having a room set up for him while he was having a rant about his brother on the way home the first time he was kidnapped. Misaki said it was about three doors down on the right side of the hall. Usagi went straight to the door to find it locked.

 

 _'Bingo!'_ Usagi knelt down and picked the lock. He opened the door and, low and behold, there was Misaki's hair sticking out from under the comforter. As Usagi got closer, he noticed that Misaki's hand was handcuffed to the bed post.

 

 _'Damn Bastard,'_ Usagi thought as he got up to Misaki. Usagi looked closely and saw that Misaki looked exhausted, even in his sleep. He brushed back Misaki's hair and laid a light kiss on his forehead, before pulling back the comforter, but stopped in complete shock. Misaki was completely nude aside from his shirt. No wonder he looked so exhausted. Usagi curse himself for not getting there sooner and quickly looked around for the key to the cuffs. He had to get Misaki out of there as quickly as possible before his brother got back. He found the key a long with a metal bit with leather straps and a buckle. The bit was wet and Usagi looked back at Misaki, going over to him quickly. With a better look, Usagi could see the corners of Misaki's mouth were raw and he realized that his brother had been cruel enough to gag Misaki.

 

Usagi quickly un-cuffed Misaki and then held him tight. He looked around and found Misaki's shorts and underwear. Usagi laid Misaki down and retrieved his clothes, putting them back on but as he did, Usagi could see semen leaving Misaki. Usagi was murderous then. He wanted nothing more then to give his brother a piece of his mind, but Misaki stirring in his sleep brought him back to reality and he quickly finished dressing him before picking him up and carrying him down the stairs and out to the car. Usagi carefully placed him in that passenger seat and buckled him in. He ran around the car after shutting his door, and got in. Throwing the car into drive, Usagi speeded out of the driveway and onto the main road, heading back home.

 

* * *

 

 

Haruhiko got back home and instantly knew that something wasn't right. The front door was unlocked and cracked open, and there were deep groves in the gravel of the driveway, like someone had driven out at top speed. Haruhiko ran inside and to Misaki's door, which was also open. He went inside and saw the covers thrown back, the cuffs dangling from the bedpost and a note on the night stand next to the key. Haruhiko went over, picked up the note and read the spine chilling words…

_Haruhiko,_

_Kidnap Misaki again, and next time I will not hesitate to kill you brother or not. Leave Misaki alone, he's Mine._

_-A_

 

Haruhiko couldn't help but just stare at the note in front of him. He had never imagined that his brother would be so serious about anyone, let alone a boy like Misaki. Then again he could understand it being him just because it was Misaki himself. Anyone would fall for him. He doesn't care who it is he's talking to, he speaks his mind with his head held high without the slightest hint of backing down. Heck, he'd even called him a moron at the top of his lungs even though he did look like a dog with his tail between his legs and his ears back, but that kid sure could be pissed. And Haruhiko had to admit that Misaki had been right at the time. He'd never read his brother's books, yet he'd criticizes them all because they had been written by Akihiko. Haruhiko would never admit it but after that, he had bought and read a few of Akihiko's book and had been surprised at how much he liked them.

 

He felt guilty after that for saying such harsh things to his brother, but after everything that's happened with them over the years he just couldn't bring himself to apologize, and he knew that after the stunt that he just pulled, they could never repair their relationship. He really screwed up this time.


	4. Chapter 4

When Usagi got back with Misaki, he cleaned him up, got him into a change of clothes, and put him in bed, then changed into more comfortable clothes himself before getting into bed next to him. Usagi left the door open, having a pretty good feeling that when Misaki woke up he would have complete panic attack if it was dark, and thought it would be more comfortable if it was just a soft glow from the hall and that he might feel a little more secure. Hell, Usagi was positive that Misaki was going to panic, think that this was all a dream when he calmed down and then cry his eyes out. And he couldn't blame him. Anyone would be freaked out about what happened.

 

Usagi really couldn't forgive his brother this time. Over the years that had always fought over things they both liked, but this was the final straw. Lately Usagi had been thinking that maybe it was time to forgive, forget and restart his relationship with his brother, but after this, what he'd done, was unforgivable. He'd already told Haruhiko that he was to leave Misaki alone, and to not even try. Misaki had even told him no to moving in but he still went and did this. What had he been trying to accomplish? Did he think that if he took Misaki and did what he had to him that Misaki would think that he was great and fall for him? Or was he just doing this because he really hated him or something, and not because he like Misaki? It didn't really matter now because Usagi was officially done with his brother.

 

Suddenly Misaki moved closer to him and groaned a bit. Usagi looked down to see Misaki breathe deeply before slowly fluttering his eyes open.

 

_'Here we go.'_

 

* * *

 

 Misaki's body slowly made its way to consciousness, but he refused to open his eyes. From what he could tell form behind his closed eyes the room was dark so it must've been late.

 

_'Wow, I must have been out for a while.'_

 

Misaki then noticed that he wasn't alone. There was a warm pressure around his waist like someone was holding him, and a heartbeat under his right ear. He tensed up, afraid it was Haruhiko and if he let him know he was awake he might repeat what happened earlier. Then he noticed that he didn't have the cold feeling of metal from the cuffs on his wrist. Misaki was completely shocked.

 

_'Why would Haruhiko take off the cuffs? There's no way that he would trust me not to run. Why would he-!'_

 

That's when he smelled it. The smell of cigarettes, a certain kind of cigarette. And the smell of shampoo that was used by only one person he knew. And lastly a scent, a natural scent that only one person he knew had. Usagi's scent. It was definitely his scent. No one else could possibly imitate it. That could only mean one thing.

 

_'Usagi-san found me! He took me home! I'm away from Haruhiko-san!'_

 

Misaki relaxed and tried to get closer to Usagi and the warmth he offered, but couldn't help the groan from a stabbing pain in his lower back. Misaki started to open his eyes and saw that it wasn't late at all, judging from the light coming from the door and that it was probably more like mid-afternoon. The arms around his waist held him tighter and Misaki looked up. There was Usagi, looking down at him with a worried expression. Misaki couldn't help it as tears prickled his eyes and spilled over, running down his cheeks. Misaki bowed his head and buried it into Usagi's chest, crying. Usagi had been expecting tears, but he'd also had been expecting Misaki to be panicking. Instead he was crying into his chest and barely making a sound.

 

_'Did I miss something.'_

 

Usagi couldn’t help but think that there was something else. Usagi didn't know what else to do then hold Misaki as close as he could and rock him back and forth. Usagi kissed the top of Misaki's head and then sat them both back against the pillows, stroking his hair. It took a few minutes but Misaki's sobs and tears were eventually reduced to little sniffles and hiccup's. Misaki sat there for a few minutes just listening to Usagi's heart beat and inhaling his scent when a thought crossed his mind.

 

_'What if this is a dream?'_

 

Misaki didn't know it, but he'd said his thought out loud and Usagi held him tighter.

 

"I promise that this isn't a dream. I really did find you and I got you back from my brother." Misaki sniffled again and nuzzled his face to Usagi's chest, completely covered. Usagi looked down at Misaki with a frown. "You ok?" Misaki sniffled again and looked up at Usagi.

 

"Ya, I guess. I just… I can't believe he'd do that. Kidnapping I could see. I mean he's done it before, but that? It's just… *hic*." Misaki started to sob again. Usagi kissed Misaki's head again and stroked his hair.

 

"It's alright. I've got you back. I promise that'll never happen again. Calm down Misaki, you're going to be ok."

 

"I know… it's just*hic*… he gagged and… and he cuffed me *hic*… I was completely defenseless!" Misaki cried harder and fisted Usagi's shirt. Misaki started to blubber more about what happened and then something in Usagi snapped. He started to get up when Misaki grabbed onto the hem of his shirt.

 

"Where are you going?" Misaki was looking up at Usagi with fear and sadness that Usagi sat down next to him and kissed his forehead.

 

"I'm going to give my good for nothing brother a piece of my mind."

 

"Please don't! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" Misaki bowed his head with every word chocked.

 

"Misaki, I've got to do something. I can not just sit here knowing he did such horrible things to you and made you so upset!"

 

"I know, just stay with me! Stay with me a little longer!" Usagi couldn't help but nodding and getting back in bed with Misaki. He held him close until both of them fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki woke up the next morning alone in Usagi's bed. He looked around for the author but didn't find him. He got out of bed when he spotted a note on the nightstand.

 

_Misaki,_

_I went to get your things from my brothers. Stay home, Aikawa will be there later. I won't take long, I'll be back around 10:30. Behave while I'm gone and there's breakfast downstairs._

_-Usagi_

_P.S. Don't worry, I ordered in._

 

Misaki sighed with relief knowing that Usagi hadn't tried to make breakfast and destroyed the kitchen in the process. He looked at the clock which read 9 o'clock

 

_'I wonder how long he's been gone already and what could possibly take an hour and a half? He's defiantly doing more than getting my things.'_

 

Misaki got out of bed and headed down for the kitchen. There was a small plate with eggs, bacon and a piece of toast.

 

_'At least he knew I wouldn't be that hungry.'_

 

He wasn't really up for eating anything, but it wasn't much so he finished it up and took a shower before moving to the living room. As he was sitting down, the door opened with a bang and bounced off the wall, startling him.

 

"Misaki-kun!" Aikawa yelled from the door way.

 

"In here!" Misaki got off the couch and went to the door.

 

"Hey, Misaki-kun! Usami-sensei told me he'd be out and said that his manuscript was finished, so I'm here to keep you company and read over the manuscript. I also brought you some of the donuts you like from down the street, here!" Aikawa suddenly shoved the box at him as she walked by and into the house.

 

"Oh, thanks Aikawa-san. His manuscript is on the coffee table. I'll go make us some tea."

 

"Thanks!" Misaki shook his head as he went to the kitchen to get the tea and a plate for the donuts, when a thought hit him.

 

_'How much does Aikawa-san know?'_

 

Looking at her from the kitchen, Aikawa was acting completely normal, as if nothing was different or wrong. Misaki decided not to ask and finished making the tea before he went back into the living room with two mugs and the plate of donuts. Aikawa was looking at the manuscript with complete concentration as Misaki sat down and drank his own tea and nibbled on a donut.

 

"Misaki-kun, don't you have any classes today, or homework?" Misaki looked up at Aikawa.

 

"Uh, no I had classes yesterday and my bag is currently… MIA, so I can't do my homework, not that I had a lot." Misaki was terrible at lying, but what else was he supposed to tell her, seeing as she didn't seem to know about what happened?

 

"What do you mean it's 'MIA'? Did you lose it or something?"

 

"Uh, ya, something like that, but since I don't have it, I really have nothing else to do."

 

"Right… Oh, I know what you can do! Why don't you read over the manuscript with me? You can help me look it over and tell me your thoughts on it. How does that sound?"

 

"That sounds great! Let me see the-! Wait a second, this isn't one of his perverted BL novels is it? Because if it is, I refuse! Count me out." Misaki looked at Aikawa suspiciously as she giggled.

 

"Don't worry, it's actually one of his real novels. You have nothing to worry about." Misaki let out a sighed breath.

 

"Good, then let me see what you've got." Misaki stood and sat next to Aikawa and started chatting away about what they thought about the book.

 

* * *

 

 

Usagi sat in his car and lit a cigarette while he glanced at his dash board; 9:36 AM.

 

_'He's late the damn Bastard. Misaki should be awake by now and Aikawa-chan should be there. I hope he's feeling alright without me there."_

 

Just as he finished that thought, another car pulled up to the estate and out stepped Haruhiko. To anyone else, he would've looked completely composed, but Usagi saw right through his façade and knew that his brother was nervous.

 

"I'm guessing you came to retrieve Misaki's things?"

 

"We need to talk." Usagi gave Haruhiko a glare that said, 'There's going to be hell to pay,' and walked toward the doors to his old home.

 

They both sat in the den across from each other in complete silence until the maid finished serving the tea and left hastily. It was a full ten minutes before Usagi broke the deafening silence that had surrounded them.

 

"What you've done, is unbelievable, even for you. What were you thinking? That if you raped Misaki that he might leave me and come to you? Even Misaki was shocked that you would go so far as to do something as terrible as that. The kidnapping, he was ready to forgive you for that. Now, I don't exactly know how he feels, but he's definitely shaken by it."

 

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking."

 

"Bullshit, you knew exactly what you were thinking. My main question, is why would you go so far as to rape him? He's terrified now. I don't even know if he's going to be ok with leaving the house now."

 

"Have you talked to Misaki? What has he said?"

 

"I tried talking to him last night, but I couldn't make out a damn word that be was saying. As for how he is now, I don't know. He was still asleep when I left and I had finished my manuscript so I called my editor to look it over and to keep an eye on him in case he freaks. She doesn't know what happened and I just told her to keep him company." Haruhiko nodded and looked down at his tea while Usagi watched him.

 

"Seriously, Haruhiko, what were you trying to accomplish?" Haruhiko looked to the side and out a window before running a hand over his face and looking back at his brother.

 

"I honestly have no idea." Usagi watched his brother before sighing and standing up.

 

"You were right, though. I did come for Misaki's things so if you don't mind, I'd like to have them. Misaki has a test coming up and he needs to study." Haruhiko nodded and went to grab Misaki's things while Usagi waited at the door. Haruhiko handed them over in silence and watched as his younger brother walked away, got into his car and left. Even after Usagi had left Haruhiko stared down the drive way after him. Watching Usagi walk away made him realize something. Over the years it had always been him who had walked away from Usagi. He always started every fight they were in and still came out victorious, he was always cold to his little brother and never bothered with him if he could help it. Looking back on it, he realized that it was really his fault that he had no relationship with his brother and how he was always by himself. Since he was always cold toward him. And now Usagi was being cold to him.


	6. Chapter 6

On the way home Usagi picked up a few things for Misaki to make lunch with and distract himself before heading home. When he got back he had expected Misaki to be little timid and slightly freaked out, but when he walked in, he was greeted with the sound of his chatting and laughing voice. He went inside and saw him and Aikawa laughing and drinking tea while looking at his manuscript.

 

"It took us a week to roll him out of bed, but he really did good on the manuscript, and the book was a big hit!" Aikawa finished in a giggling fit.

 

"Ok, ok, I know he can be scary and dead to the world while he's writing, but I haven't seen him that bad before."

 

"And I hope for your sake, you never do!" Misaki and Aikawa busted out in a laughing fit as Usagi just stared at the scene before him. After what just happened not twenty-four hours ago, he never would've thought that Misaki would recover this fast. Aikawa was the first to calm down and notice Usagi.

 

"Sensei, you're back! We didn't hear you come in." Misaki looked up, smiling at Usagi.

 

"Usagi-san, welcome back! What did you do to make you take so long?" Usagi blinked before he composed himself.

 

"Uh, I got your things and I know you have a test soon, so I thought you'd like to study." Misaki's face lit up as he jumped off the couch and ran to Usagi.

 

"Ah! Thanks! I can't believe you found them. Where were they?!" Usagi looked and Misaki in confusion before he looked back at Aikawa and realized he didn't tell her anything.

 

"They were, uh, at the café you were in when you took shelter from the rain. Be more careful next time." Usagi said that line with multiple meanings.

 

"Oh, that's right, the café. I must've left them by the chair on the floor. Thanks for looking for them." Misaki laughed nervously as he understood what Usagi was trying t o say between the lines.

 

"Mm. Now, what were you two talking about before I got here? Something about one of my books?" Usagi looked back and forth between Aikawa and Misaki.

 

"Oh, that! Well I was telling Misaki-kun about the time when you wrote (x) and how bad the aftermath had been ."

 

"I remember that, except that I don't really remember what I wrote in it when I did, but I still got it done. It was a best seller too, wasn't it?"

 

"Yup, it was! And it doesn't surprise me that you don't remember writing it. You had just finished a book and then was slammed with that one, literally. You even tried to decline the offer, but the publishers provoked you and you gave in on your own pride and ego." Usagi narrowed his eyes and Misaki could practically see the little anime angry mark on Usagi's forehead and took that as his queue to leave.

 

"Well, now that I've got my things back, I think I should go and study. Good luck, you two." Misaki turned and was heading to the stairs when Usagi called to him.

 

"Misaki." He froze and turned.

 

"Y-ya?"

 

"… You're senpai was wondering if you could e-mail the notes he missed to him so do that before you start studying. He's been waiting since yesterday."

 

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner, baka Usagi?!" Misaki turned and high-tailed it up the stairs to his room. Usagi stared after him in bewilderment. Aikawa noticed this and couldn't help to ask.

 

"Is everything alright?" Usagi blinked and looked back at her.

 

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Hey, how did Misaki act while I was gone?"

 

"Misaki-kun? He was fine. I mean I didn't notice anything off with him. Why, did something happen?"

 

"Well, there was a bit of an incident yesterday. I just didn't know how he would act today."

 

"What happened?"

 

"It's probably better if you don't know." Aikawa narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over he chest.

 

"What did you do?"

 

"I didn't do anything!"

 

"You're sure?"

 

"Positive! W-what were you guys doing that led to you telling stories of my slumps?" Aikawa's eye's lit up.

 

"Oh! Misaki-kun was going over the manuscript with me and we started thanking about your style of writing and how it's changed over this last year or so."

 

"It has?"

 

"Yeah, Misaki-kun got a kick out of that. Plus if I didn't know any better, I'd say your writing got even better after he got here." Aikawa turned back to the manuscript and Usagi stared up the stairs where Misaki had disappeared. "You know, I have a lunch date in a little bit, so I'm going to take the rest of the manuscript and get back to you tomorrow. Okay?"

 

"Huh? Uh, sure. Sounds good." Aikawa turned and grabbed her things and the manuscript.

 

"Well, see ya! I'll show myself out. Bye!"

 

"Bye, Aikawa-chan." Aikawa left and Usagi looked back up the stairs. Finally, Usagi made his way up the stairs to Misaki's room. When he got there the door was open. Usagi looked inside to see Misaki typing furiously across his keyboard, muttering and cursing under his breath whenever he misspelled a word and had to go back. As far as Usagi could see, Misaki was acting like he normally would on any other day, but Usagi remembered that Misaki had always been one to hide his true emotions. He may seem fine and be smiling on the outside, but inside he could be in the most terrible mood or be having a complete mental breaking down and you wouldn't know it.

 

When Usagi had talked to Takahiro about it, he had said that Misaki had always been like that since their parents died. Even though it really hadn't been his fault, Misaki still blames himself for their deaths. He also blamed himself for Takahiro pulling out from going to the college of his dreams to raise him. Ever since then, he's done everything he could to make Takahiro and their parents in heaven happy and proud, which also meant closing himself off to the others around him in the process.

 

It's taken some time, but Usagi feels that he might be just scratching at the surface of Misaki's façade, but even that was a feat in its self. Takahiro even said that Misaki seems a little more relaxed and is working hard. Plus what Misaki doesn't know is that Usagi has already told Takahiro about their "relationship," if you could call it that, and he had been completely fine with it. In fact he had already suspected it, but was just waiting for one of them to tell him. Usagi had been surprised but it made it a lot easier without having to explain everything. Takahiro was happy when Usagi told him about his relationship with Misaki and was glad they were doing well together.

 

Usagi had felt so relieved when Takahiro said that he as okay with him and Misaki, but he also didn't feel guilty like he thought he would. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that he loved Misaki now, and he was grateful.

 

Coming back to reality, Usagi watched as Misaki clicked send on his e-mail and sent a quick text to his sempai that he had e-mailed him the notes he'd missed before leaning back in his chair with a content sigh. Usagi decided that this was his chance and went up behind Misaki and hugged him. Misaki yelped and jumped in his arms.

 

"Usagi-san! Don’t scare me like that. You could've given me a heart attack." Usagi buried his noes in Misaki's hair and smelled his hair. He'd taken a shower while he had been out and Usagi could still smell the fresh scent of shampoo in his hair along with his own scent. Usagi chuckled.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that."

"If you didn't mean to, you would stop doing it and start giving little warnings like a cough or a knock!"

 

"I'll work on it." Misaki mumbled a response before wiggling out of Usagi's hold and walked over to his bag that he'd thrown on his bed after he'd gotten his notes out to e-mail his sempai. Usagi watched as Misaki looked over his notes and put them in order before putting them in a folder and stuffing them in his bag.

 

"Misaki."

 

"Hmm?" Misaki asked without turning around.

 

"Are you… alright?" Misaki froze and there was a silence before Misaki continued what he was doing and nodded.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Misaki answered while trying to mask the tightness in his throat which Usagi had caught on to.

 

"Are you really?" Misaki remained silent. "Misaki, I can't help if you don't talk to me." Misaki stopped what he was doing, but still didn't turn around. Usagi stared at Misaki's back before going up and hugging him from behind. "Please tell me, Misaki. I'll help in any way I can, but I can't do that if you won't talk to me, so please. Tell me." Misaki was silent for moment and Usagi was feeling like he wouldn't be getting anywhere, when he finally cracked. Misaki's smaller frame started to tremble against Usagi's chest and his breath chocked. Usagi quickly turned him around and held Misaki as he buried his face into his chest as tears started to fall, fisting Usagi's shirt.

 

"W-why? Why would he do that?! I get that he has feelings for me, but *hic* … but to go to such an extent… I never would've thought that he'd go that far!" Usagi held Misaki closer before moving his bag off the bed and sitting on the bed, pulling Misaki onto his lap, with his head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around Misaki's small, shaking frame. They sat there for a while until Misaki calmed down, but still didn't let go of each other. That is until Misaki said something, shocking Usagi.

 

"What?" Usagi looked down at Misaki in surprise.

 

"Please, Usagi-san. Erase what he did to me. Please." Misaki held tighter than ever as he said this. Usagi's eyes softened and he hugged Misaki closer as he kissed his forehead.

 

"If that's what you really want."

 

"Yes." Usagi smiled and picked Misaki up bridal style as he carried him to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing smut... So I had a friend do it for me! X3 Anyway, shout out to MamaKana on fanfiction.net. Also anything in Parenthesis is my and ins. :D Enjoy~!

Usagi laid Misaki gently on the bed, pulling back to sit on the edge. Misaki sat up and reached for him. Chuckling, Usagi took Misaki's hands in his own, softly kissing his knuckles. Unable to keep himself from turning bright red, Misaki glanced away. "Usagi-san, I…"

 

"Misaki." Misaki startled at the serious tone. Looking back as Usagi he gasped, all of his embarrassment forgotten. Usagi was looking at him with such love and devotion that it stole his breath away. Usagi reached out and cupped Misaki's face in his hand, his thumb brushing over his cheek. "You know that I love you, right?" Misaki blinked, startled.

 

"Of course." He answered in a way that said Usagi was crazy for even asking. Usagi chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a feather light kiss to Misaki's forehead.

 

"Then you know that I will always love you for the rest of my life, regardless of what you choose."

 

"Choose?" Misaki's brow furrowed in confusion. Hadn't he already chosen? Pulling back to look at Usagi, his heart dropped. Usagi looked like he was in pain. "Usagi-san, what…-?" Closing his eyes, Usagi pressed another kiss to his knuckles of his hands he was still holding.

 

"It's my fault," (Usagi spoke in a whisper.) Misaki's heart stopped.

 

"W-what? What do you mean?" Usagi just looked at him with such sorrow in his eyes it made Misaki want to cry. Staring into those eyes, it clicked. Usagi blamed himself for what his brother had done!

 

"Ever since I forced myself into your life, it's done nothing but get you hurt." Usagi (explained.) Misaki could feel the panic building. Surely he didn't mean… "So, I wouldn't blame you if you choose to leave." Misaki's heart didn't just stop, it crumbled to pieces. He felt the tears but did nothing to stop them as Usagi continued to talk. He had been rejected. When he needed him most, his love had turned him away. His love…

 

Did Usagi know he loved him? Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure. He'd never really said. Well, there was that one time, but that had been ages ago, (and didn't really count that much.) Was that why Usagi was acting this way? He believed Misaki didn't care for him? He blamed himself for what his brother had done. Was it really such a stretch to think he believed Misaki would leave him now? But he'd asked Usagi to help him erase what that man had done. Didn't that prove how he felt?

 

"Misaki… Misaki!" Misaki (came back to) Usagi's voice, breaking him out of his thoughts. Usagi was looking at him with something like fear. "Why are you crying?!" Misaki looked down at his hands, which Usagi was still holding, and then back up at him. He pulled his hands away, trying to ignore Usagi's hurt expression, and began removing his shirt. Usagi's hurt quickly turned to confusion.

 

"(Misaki,) what are you doing?"

 

"You said you'd erase what he did to me." Usagi blinked, that wasn't what he had expected at all.

 

"Misaki, what-?"

 

"I love you." Usagi froze and his heart skipped a beat. Did he just say…? "I love you, and I know I don't say it enough which is probably where you got the utterly ridiculous idea that I was going to leave you," Misaki said it as if it was the crazies thing he'd ever heard, "but I won't. I need you, Usagi-san. Honestly, I'm not sure I even know how to live without you anymore. I love you," Misaki said again, removing the rest of his clothes and, taking a deep breath, looked Usagi in the eye, "and I want, need, you to show me how much you love me."

 

All of Usagi's insecurities, which he would never admit to having, fell away in that moment. He leaned forward and gently kissed away what was left of Misaki's tears before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Misaki kissed him back, putting as much love into it as he could. Usagi deepened the kiss, but it was not a passionate one. It was a loving kiss, full of care and devotion. Only the need for air eventually forced them apart. Usagi allowed him to remove his shirt as he placed soft kisses down Misaki's jaw and neck. He sucked gently at the pulse point where the neck and shoulders meet, earning a gasp from Misaki. His shirt gone, Usagi gently laid Misaki back onto the bed, and began laying feather light kisses down his torso, hands on his hips, touching every bit of skin he could reach.

 

Each kiss, each touch was an act of worship, meant to show his love and devotion for the one beneath him. Only after he had kissed every inch of Misaki's body, telling him without words how much he adored the younger man, did he give into Misaki's begging. Standing, he (removed what was left of his clothing) and grabbing the lube, before joining Misaki on the bed. By (then), Misaki was a boneless mess, unable to think beyond the need to have Usagi in him. Every kiss and touch was like fire, branding him, assuring him that no one else could love him the way Usagi loved him.

 

Usagi took his time preparing Misaki. (Entering one finger and circling it around inside until he brushed that one spot he'd been looking for, making Misaki cry out in pleasure. He entered a second and thrust his fingers in and out making sure to press that sweet spot every time. He entered the last finger, stretching Misaki, and continued to abuse his sweet spot) until (he) was withering, whimpering mess.

 

(Pulling out his fingers, Usagi was happy to hear the light whimper from Misaki at the loss. Not being able to stand it much longer, Usagi quickly coated himself in lube before tossing it to the side and spreading Misaki's legs, settling himself snuggly between them and) slowly entering him. They both gasped as Usagi entered Misaki in one (long), slow thrust, eyes (locked together, both sharing love for the other.) It was as if they were the only two people left in the world.

 

They rocked together slowly, (not wanting it to end so quickly.) They touched, kissed and whispered their love to each other, (never breaking eye contact. Reaching the end, Usagi couldn't help picking up the pace, Misaki crying out in pleasure, not holding back his voice like he normally would. He wanted Usagi to hear him. He wanted him to know that he loved him, and there was no doubt. Usagi loved hearing Misaki and knew the message he was trying to convey in it.) They reached completion clinging to each other. (Misaki came hard over his stomach, crying out, and felt as Usagi thrust a few more times before he came, his cum hot inside him.)

 

(They stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Usagi came down from his high first and slowly pulled out of Misaki before lying down and tucking Misaki into his side. Misaki nuzzled into his side and curled up against him. Misaki fell asleep and Usagi kissed his forehead before pulling the blanket around them and fell asleep as well.)


	8. Chapter 8

Usagi and Misaki woke up later in the early afternoon and decided that they'd put it all behind them and pretend that everything never happened… as soon as Misaki's lower back stopped throbbing, that is. The days went by pretty quickly, and before long it had been about two months. Misaki was out running errands and getting what he needed for dinner. Coming out of his favorites sweets shop, he ran in someone he didn't expect… Usami Haruhiko. They stared at each other for a while, Haruhiko in shock and Misaki in surprise. After what felt like hours, Haruhiko straightened and went to get in his car when Misaki called out.

 

"Usami-san, wait!" Haruhiko paused, ready for the insults Misaki was going to throw at him… but they never came. Misaki's next words had him whip around to look at him in bewilderment while he gave a soft smile. "Let's have some tea and talk." Misaki pointed behind him at the little tea shop next to his favorite sweets shop. Haruhiko didn't know what else to do but follow Misaki as he went inside. They sat down and ordered. They sat in silence until they were about half way through their tea when Haruhiko spoke.

 

"You're not going to yell at me?"

 

"No, I've kinda gotten over it." Misaki smiled while Haruhiko stared at him in disbelief. He'd kidnapped him not once but twice, and raped him and he's 'gotten over it?' Is his kid insane?! "Ha-ha! You should see the look on you face right now. Your eyes are the size of dinner plates!" Haruhiko snapped out of his daze, but continued to look at Misaki in shock.

 

"I, I don't understand. How can you forgive what I have done to you?" Misaki took on a serious look.

 

"No, I said that I've gotten over it. I never said anything about forgiving you." Haruhiko looked away and stared a hole through his tea mug, until Misaki continued. "So, I want a proper apology and you'll be paying or the tea." Misaki went back to drinking his tea while Haruhiko was dumbstruck yet again by the boy before him.

 

"That's it?" Misaki looked back up at Haruhiko.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, to be honest I'd thought that you'd hate me and be willing to kill me. How can so little satisfy you?" They looked at each other for a moment before Misaki leaned forward on the table.

 

"To start, I don’t' believe in 'hate,' but I do believe on caution and distrust." Haruhiko flinched before Misaki continued. "And sometimes the littlest things can bring the most comfort over the most extravagant luxuries."

 

"I don't understand." Haruhiko was completely confused on what Misaki was trying to say.

 

"Someone of you stature wouldn't. It's a metaphor from one of Usagi-san's books. It means little things can mean so much more than anything in the world." Haruhiko was shocked to hear something like that come from Misaki. He doesn't seem the kind to understand something like that, but here he was teaching him a life lesson. Haruhiko gave off a ghost smile and chuckled. "That's got to be a rare sight."

 

"It is." Haruhiko paused before he looked Misaki in the eye. "I really am sorry for what I've done to you. In no way can I justify what I'd done."

 

"I believe you. Besides, everyone does things they can't explain, once in a while. Anyway, I should get going, I've got to get home and make dinner. So, I'll see you around, Bye!" Misaki got up and left the tea shop. He was happy he'd talked to Haruhiko and that everything was back to normal… well, as normal as it could be.

 

Haruhiko sat for a few more seconds before he paid the bill for his and Misaki's drinks and left. Misaki really was strange and hard to understand, but he was a good kid. Haruhiko went home and made a crazy decision. He ordered a copy of every book his brother ever wrote, including the BL novels, which surprised him, but also didn't, and read every one on his free time. He was determined to find out which one it was that had the quote in it.

 

After two months and a dozen books, Haruhiko finally found it as a dedication:

 

_To Misaki, who showed me that the littlest things can mean so much more than life's most extravagant luxuries._

 

Haruhiko was shocked to see that it was Misaki who taught him such a thing. But Misaki also showed him and realized the kid was absolutely amazing.


End file.
